


Picture

by alicewonder87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brief mention of Cas, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewonder87/pseuds/alicewonder87
Summary: Dean wakes up in a hotel room with another nameless woman and finds her picture again. He misses her terribly, but knows that he's losing his grip over the Mark of Cain and doesn't want to risk hurting her, or Sam. No matter how much he might miss them, this is for the best. But can he endure telling her that again when he chances on her in the restaurant at the hotel? Can he trust his brother?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Picture

**Author's Note:**

> The muses have inspired me again, as I was driving to pick my groceries up. I heard Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow sing together and this slowly came to me over the last couple of days. I couldn't help but picture Dean leaving the woman he loved, knowing he was doing it for the right reasons, but hating himself for it. I borrow a line from the song at the end of the story. I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy! I don't own the song!

Dean slapped his hand over his eyes as the sunshine slipped through the gap in the curtains of the hotel room. His mouth was dry and he was severely hungover if the empty bottles of whiskey were any clue. He glanced over at the sleeping figure next to him and winced. 

He didn't know her name, and he wasn't going to pretend he did. She was some nameless woman he picked up at the bar and brought back. His head pounded with a dull ache as he stared at her, deciding on how to address the situation before she woke up. 

He sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes drawn to the drawer that was haphazardly shut on the nightstand. He let out a shaky sigh and slipped his fingers along the small opening. The drawer slid open and he closed his eyes a moment, steadying himself. 

His fingers shook slightly as he reached for the small picture tucked in the center of the drawer. Her honey brown eyes shone up at him from the center of the photograph, and her dark brown curls were swept to one side of her neck. Her full lips were quirked upwards in the most beautiful smile and he felt his heartache. 

He traced a finger over her lips, a shaky sigh leaving him. He barely heard the woman behind him start to stir, but stiffened as he felt her arms slide around his waist. He heard her speaking but hardly registered the words as he continued to stare at the picture. 

He interrupted her nasal sounding voice to say, "Get out." 

Silence fell, and he knew he was being rude, but he couldn't help himself. She started to speak again but he spoke again, his voice sharp. "I said get out." 

She hurriedly gathered her clothing and was gone, taking the heavy scent of her perfume with her. Dean turned his attention back to the picture he held in hands, his eyes softening as he stared down at the woman. "God, I was so stupid to let you go Rosalie." 

He set her picture back in the drawer, running his fingers through his short, blonde hair. He needed a shower. He needed to get his shit together, he knew that. He briefly thought about contacting Rosalie again, but felt his heartbreak as he realized she'd probably heard all about his exploits by now. 

Dressed and ready, Dean finally left the comfort of his hotel room. He needed food and a plan before he thought about contacting Rosalie again. As he stepped out into the hotel lobby, he caught a glimpse of chocolate curls and honey brown eyes. His heart nearly stopped as he spotted her, seated in the restaurant. 

She hadn't noticed him yet, but he watched the way she delicately sipped from her coffee cup and he couldn't help but feel the longing feeling of missing her take over him. As he stepped closer to her, he could smell the soft, cloying scent of her jasmine perfume, the under notes of amber and rose tickling his nose. 

She raised her head suddenly at someone approaching her, and he was a fool to think she was here alone. His eyes followed her gaze to the man making his way toward her. His heart turned to ice as he recognized the form of his brother, Sam. She was here with Sam?

He caught his brother's gaze from across the room and watched him stop in his tracks. Sam's hazel eyes were full of hurt and surprise as he stared back. His voice was soft, "Dean?" 

At Sam's question, Rosalie turned, and Dean's eyes were brought back to her as she whispered, "Dean? Is that you?" 

Dean found he could only nod as she rose from her chair, sharing a glance with Sam he couldn't begin to decipher. She nibbled on her lower lip as she stared at him, almost as if she was having trouble saying what was really on her mind. 

Sam moved to stand near Rosalie, and he watched as Sam bent his head, whispering something in her ear before moving past him and out the door. Dean, not sure what he was doing with her, couldn't stop himself from spitting out, "Leaving so soon, brother?" 

He watched Sam straighten up in the doorway, saw how his eyes hardened as he stared at him, choosing his words carefully. Finally, he turned to Rosalie and said, "I'll be back in ten minutes Rose." 

She nodded, and Sam was gone. Dean turned his attention back to her and she glanced up at him. "We've been looking for you everywhere, Dean. " 

Dean winced. "I know. But it's better this way, trust me." 

He watched her face fall and the sadness that entered her eyes at his words tore his heart apart. "We can get you through this together, Dean. I know we can. You just have to trust me and Sam." 

He felt his heart harden just then. "Sam. I can't trust him, Rosalie." 

She still had that worried look on her face. "Yes, you can. That's just the mark telling you different and you know it. He's your brother. He wouldn't hurt you." 

Dean reflexively covered his arm where the mark of Cain rested. Part of him knew she was right, but he also knew he was losing his grip over the mark. He couldn't trust himself not to hurt her and watching his brother fuss over her brought out his jealously in spades. 

Dean kept his eyes focused on hers as she reached for him, her fingers soft on his skin. She moved closer, "Dean. Come back with us, please." He heard her voice break and closed his eyes, hating himself for the pain he was putting her through. 

But as he felt the mark flare on his arm, he knew he couldn't go back. He couldn't risk putting her in danger, couldn't risk the possibility of hurting Sam, as much as he hated him right now. He felt his heartbreak all over again, "I can't. I just can't." 

He didn't want to look at her, didn't want to see the tears that he knew were pooling in her eyes, but couldn't help himself as he heard Sam's footsteps approach. He watched a tear carve a path down her cheek, and he reached out to wipe it away gently. He kept his hand on her face, watched how she leaned into his touch before his brother's question made him step back. 

"Are you coming back with us Dean? Or are you leaving again?" The words were spoken with such hate that it surprised him. 

A glance at Sam showed the distrust in his hazel eyes and he shook his head. "No. I was just telling her, this is for the best. I can't go back with you." 

Sam sneered at him, his eyes hard. " I see." 

He didn't say anything more, just turned around and left, knowing that he was going to hate himself in a few hours. He needed a drink, he needed to get away before he hurt either one of them. He watched from around the corner as Sam turned his attention to her, his eyes softening. 

Sam pulled her close in a hug, wrapping his arms tight around her. He saw his brother rest his head on top of her curls before closing his eyes and sighing. He dropped a quick kiss on her curls and pulled her back to look at her. His eyes were soft and gentle, but Rosalie was a mess. 

She was crying softly, and Dean's heart broke all over again at the hurt reflected in her honey brown gaze. He watched her gaze up at Sam and saw her lips move as she asked him a question, but it was the way Sam looked back at her that made him feel even sadder. 

Sam's words drifted over to where he stood, making him question if they were for him or her. "Rose, he'll come around. You know he will. Let's go find Cas. He might be able to help." 

He didn't hear what Rosalie said back, but he watched her wrap her arms around Sam suddenly, whispering something that was lost to Dean. He heard Sam chuckle softly before tossing some bills on the table and steering her toward the door. 

As they went out of sight, Dean caught a glimpse of Rosalie's handwriting on the napkin. He picked it up and pressed it to his nose, inhaling the scent of her perfume before he read what she wrote.   
Dean, I just wanted to say I l love you. Come back home.


End file.
